fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Force Field
Force Fields are magical barriers used to protect one from other individuals and powers. The ability to create force fields is often referred to as Shielding. This power is very rare and is only possessed by a few magical beings, who can be either good or evil. Force fields can be shaped into various forms, though a sphere or bubble is the most common. They can shield the user from both physical and magical attacks. They can either deflect a magical attack back to the enemy, or absorb and neutralize the magic. They can also be used to capture and contain an individual or seal off a room or area. Description The Source of All Evil was able to project an invisible force field around himself while he was entering Piper's mind. When Leo tried to approach him, the field manifested in a flash of flames and sent Leo flying back with force. However, sustaining the field as well as manipulating Piper severely weakened the Source. Cole, as the Source, also used this type of force fields. When Barbas tricked Paige into giving him Cole's powers from the Demonic Wasteland, Barbas used those powers to trap Phoebe and Cole, as well as Piper and Leo, in separate force fields of blue energy, leaving Paige to deal with him alone. The force fields were dropped when Barbas was stripped of his new powers with a potion. Certain users, such as The Woogyman and The Elders, can electrify their force fields. This type of force field can electrocute individuals, shocking them and throwing them back. These fields are often invisible unless touched, at which point they zap those in contact with it. It can also be used to seal entrances, preventing enemies from entering. The Woogyman used this power to seal the Halliwell Manor to prevent people from entering. All doors and windows were sealed, as shown when Prudence tried to enter through the door and Piper threw a brick at the window. They later entered the manor by freezing Andy as he was leaving. This power can be used on individuals, as Andy was able to leave the manor but Piper was not. Types of Force Field Orb Shield A variation of the power used to create an orb-based protective shield around oneself and others (so far, the Orb Shield was shown to protect four people at most). The shield — usually used in a form of bubble — can repel enemies and powers. Wyatt Halliwell was the first user of this power. He has been shown to be able to create more forms of Force Fields than just an Orb Shield, probably due to his Projection power. The Orb Shield can be manipulated by other powers as well. Collective Shields A variant used to create a protective shield in front of a group or collective of beings uniting their powers. The shield is raised when the users hold out their hands. These shields block the powers from others and prevent them from penetrating the shield. When the shield is faced with incredibly strong powers, users might become unable to move or undertake other action. Protective Circle A variant used to create a force field by using natural magic through certain herbs and objects that harness and direct energy. It can replicate the effects of a force field to a limited effect, as it prevents beings and magic from entering the circle, but does not protect against objects such as bullets. Shielding Objects Certain magical objects and artifacts possess the power to project protective force fields. Some of these objects need to be activated by a user, while others possess the ability to activate themselves. This is often an automatic response to a threat to the object itself or those near it. Magical Amulets The demon Raynor once sent his brotherhood after two witches of the same coven, who were tasked with protecting two magical amulets. Each possessed the power to create an energy-based force field to protect the wearer from harm. However, the force field was penetrated by Belthazor, using his great physical strength to break through. Chandelier The Chandelier in the Halliwell Manor displayed the ability to cast a protective force field when the Power of Three was/is reformed. In an Alternate Reality, the blue light that appeared from the chandelier formed a protective field that deflected an Energy Ball thrown by Cole. Warren Book of Shadows The Book of Shadows was shown to have the ability to protect itself with a golden energy-based force field. It presumably developed this power as the Charmed Ones grew in strength, as it previously protected itself by moving away from threats. Now when an evil being tries to touch it, the book forms a protective field which shocks the threat. Crystal Cage A Crystal Cage is an energy-based cage made out of five magical crystals. When the crystals are placed in the form of a pentagram, electric arcs rise up from the crystal and form a cage around the target. The cage traps those inside and prevents them from escaping. It can also be used to shock those inside for torture or interrogation. Sabrina and Kathrine's Locket Sabrina and Kathrine's Locket have been shown to have there own version of a force field. Instead of radiating a bubble-like shield, it instead burns whomever touches it. It has been shown to protect itself from anyone who is not the twins; Luesent, a powerful evil being was not able to take Kat's necklace, while Grams, a powerful good being, stated that even she couldn't take Sabrina's locket either. Strength The strength of a force field is dependent on the strength and willpower of the user. While seemingly indestructible, force fields can be broken through by several means. * Through Power Absorption/Power Stripping, which dissolves the magic sustaining the field. * Through certain spells or enchanted weapons, which can pierce the field. * Through sheer physical power, which allows powerful beings to break through the field. * Through some powers, demonstrated by Piper when she broke through a force field using her power of Molecular Combustion. Penetrating a Force Field Gideon cursed an athame, which allowed it to pierce through Wyatt's protective bubble. Once the bubble was successfully penetrated, it was permanently forced down. Teleporting a Force Field When a force field proves to be impenetrable, enemies can still teleport the field and those inside. While teleporting the field, it is required to stay in contact with it. Gideon was able to orb the protective bubble and Wyatt inside by channeling Electrokinesis into the bubble, establishing contact, and then orbed away with the bubble. Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Defensive Powers